The Six Books of Genesis
by Mike Xeno
Summary: The Story of Creation, and how the Three Worlds came to be, and the Prophecy of the Crafter
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

 _ **(The Six Books of Genesis)**_

Here follows the story of how the Three Worlds came to be: the Over-World which is our Home, the Nether-World wherein reside the Abominations, and the End-World where the Dragon dwells. Here also is prophesized the coming of the Crafter, the one who knows all the Magicks of the World, and who alone may stand against the spawns of the Darkness.

 **Author's note:** This story is intended to be something of a Bible for the world of Minecraft – not in the sense of being a guidebook for playing the game, but a story of Creation as it might be told by a villager within the game. The various aspects of their world are explained in a religious manner, incorporating various game elements.

I came up with it while I was constructing a village in my own Minecraft world, and when it came time to build the church, it seemed too easy to just mark the building with a giant crucifix or something like that. Instead, I starting wondering what kind of religious symbols these villagers would likely have.

I began with the assumption that they would worship the Sun – it seemed logical, since the main thing they would have to fear would be the Zombies and Skeletons and such, and those come out at night and are destroyed by the Sun. The rest… just kind of came together.


	2. Genesis I: The Spawning of the World

**GENESIS I**

 _ **(The Spawning of the World)**_

In the beginning there was the VOID, in which there was nothing.

And the Sun and the Moon came unto the VOID, and in its emptiness they joined, and together did they make the First Spawn, and they called it the Seed.

And the Seed saw that the VOID was empty. And so upon the VOID the Seed laid the Bedrock; and upon the Bedrock, the Seed spawned all the World.

And the mountains formed in accordance with the Seed, and the rivers and the oceans filled with water, and the ores spawned deep within the earth, all in accordance with the Seed.

And upon the World, the Seed spawned the first Life, and the first Life was a Tree. And so lovely was the Tree that the Seed spawned the Trees throughout the World, and the World became green and vibrant.

And the Seed was overjoyed with the wonder of Life, and so it spawned Life in all its variety.

The flowers came forth to give bright color to the World, and the Cows walked upon the World, and the Sheep and the Pigs, and the Horses and the Chickens. And the grasses gave them their food, and Life flourished throughout the World.

But the World was all the same; and so the Seed made the Biomes in their wondrous variety. Here there would be a Biome of Plains, and here a Biome of Forest, and elsewhere a Biome of Desert sand. And so the World was diversified, and in each Biome there spawned Life; and the Rabbits walked upon the World, and the Polar Bears, and the Ocelots and the Wolves, and in the Oceans there spawned the Squids and the Fishes, and in the far-off and mysterious places of the World spawned the Moo-shrooms.

And last of all, the Seed spawned the People, and the People wandered the World with the other creatures.

And so the Seed beheld the World, in the light of the First Day, and saw that it was Good.


	3. Genesis II: The Coming of the Darkness

**GENESIS II**

 _ **(The Coming of Darkness)**_

And the Seed spoke, and said unto the Sun and the Moon, "Look here upon the World that I have spawned!"

But alas, the Seed found that the laying of the Bedrock had separated the Moon from the Sun, and only the Sun could see the great vastness of the World, while the Moon remained in the VOID. And the Seed wept, for the Moon could see only the endless Bedrock, and not the glory of the World.

Now, among the Life that had spawned upon the World was the Serpent, the largest and most powerful of all Life. And the Serpent's heart was dark, and it longed for the darkness.

And the Serpent spoke unto the Seed, and it said, "If the Sky could be turned, then the Moon could behold the World, for it would rise from the VOID and see all that you have spawned."

And the Sun saw what the Seed intended, and said, "Nay, do not seek to move the very skies, for once it is done it cannot be undone, and you know not what shall come to pass!"

But alas, the Seed did not heed the words of the Sun, and commanded the Sky to turn. And the Sky did turn, and the Moon began to rise from the VOID.

But, lo! the Seed had been deceived; for in its haste to show the Moon what it had spawned upon the World, it did not see that the Sun would follow the turning Sky into the VOID. And when the Sun descended beneath the Bedrock, the world grew dark with the first Night.

And the Serpent triumphed in the Darkness; and in its pride swollen with victory, the Serpent spawned its own Life upon the World.

But the Life spawned by the Serpent was hideous and vile.

From the darkest places of the World there spawned foul Zombies, and the ghastly Spiders, and the hideous Skeletons, and the gruesome Creepers. And these creatures descended upon the all the Life spawned by the Seed, and in the dark of the Night, sought to destroy them.

And the Seed recoiled at what had been done to the World, and beseeched the Serpent, "Nay, do not spawn such horrors upon the World!"

But the Serpent spawned its creatures in ever greater numbers, and they destroyed the Life spawned by the Seed, and threatened to take over all the World.

The Seed looked upon the World, and in great agony of spirit did the Seed see these creatures destroy the life it had spawned.

And the Seed wailed, "O, I should have heeded the wisdom of the Sun, for I have turned the World to Darkness! This pestilence must be removed from the World, lest all Life be laid waste!"

The Serpent laughed, and taunted the Seed, and said, "My creations are more powerful than your own; you cannot destroy them!"

And the Seed became incensed by the words of the Serpent.

And the Moon saw what the Seed intended, and it cautioned the Seed, "Nay, do not attempt to undo what has been done. For your power is not to destroy, but rather to create, and in your despair and agony shall you create abominations even greater than those that the Serpent has spawned!"

But alas, the Seed did not heed the words of the Moon, and unleashed its power onto the spawns of the Serpent.

And the Seed struck down upon the Skeletons, and the Zombies, and the Spiders and the Creepers.

But, lo! The Seed had been deceived, for the power of Creation wielded in fury and fear spawned fearsome Abomination.

When the Seed sought to destroy the Spiders, they became the dreadful Ghasts, floating in ghostly forms above the land and spitting their fire into those who dared to look upon them.

When Seed tried to vanquish the Skeletons, they blackened and took up swords, and attacked all who came near.

When the Seed burned the Zombies with fire, instead they took the fire into themselves and became the Blazes, burning all that they touched.

And the Seed wailed, "O, I should have heeded the wisdom of the Moon, for in my fury I have indeed spawned abominations!"


	4. Genesis III: The Spawning of the Nether

**GENESIS III**

 _ **(The Spawning of the Nether-World)**_

The Seed beseeched the Moon, and said, "What can I do? The World is destroyed, and my power cannot save it!"

And the Moon spoke unto the Seed, and said, "Heed the words I have said to you already."

The Seed thought upon what the Moon had spoken, and knew what must be done.

And so the Seed gathered all its power of Creation, and deep within the Bedrock the Seed spawned a new World, a world in which all of the abominations might be contained and hidden away from the Over-World.

The Bedrock split asunder, and both above and below the new World was the Bedrock, and thus was the new World held between the foundations, that the Seed might hide its shame. And the new World became the Nether-World, as it lay beneath the Over-World.

And the Serpent laughed, and said, "Your Nether-World is trapped in eternal darkness, for in your shame you do not dare to show it to the Sun or the Moon!"

But the Seed was not finished, and in the Nether-World the Seed spawned great racks of stone which would burn with fire, and melted the rock into bright lava, and spawned the brilliant Glowstones to light up the darkness.

The Serpent laughed again, and called the Seed a fool, because there was no passage from the Over-World to the Nether.

But the Seed was not finished, and it said, "I shall use a new Magic, and name it the Magic of the Craft, and thus form the Portal from the Over-World to the Nether."

In the Over-World the Seed turned fire upon the rock, and melted it into Lava; then, the Seed poured water upon the Lava, and it cooled into the very hardest and blackest of stones.

And with the Diamonds it had spawned within the deepest recesses of the Earth, the Seed cracked the hard and black Obsidian from the pits in which it had formed, and from the Obsidian, Crafted a great Portal.

The Serpent did not laugh, but rather grew afraid, for the Craft was a Magic beyond its knowing.

And with its power the Seed opened the Portal, and the Abominations which had been spawned in fury and despair were drawn to the fire and the heat of the Nether-World, and as one they turned from the Over-World and passed through the Portal.

And when the last of them had entered the Nether-World, the Seed closed the Portal; and tore it asunder, that it may be used no more.


	5. Genesis IV: The Spawning of the End

**GENESIS IV**

 _ **(The Spawning of the End)**_

The Serpent feared the power of the Seed, though it did not dare to show its fear.

The Serpent said, "Your abominations have fled to the Nether-World, but mine own remain, and your power cannot vanquish them."

"The Serpent speaks true," the Seed wailed in despair, "for my attempts to destroy its creations have resulted in abomination, and I dare not use my power upon them again!"

And the Moon said unto the Seed, "Do not despair, my child. For though my light is too dim to repel the creatures of the Serpent, the Sky yet turns, and when the Sun comes into the Sky again, the spawns of the Serpent shall fall before the Light of the Day!"

And the Sky did turn, and as the Moon set beneath the Bedrock into the VOID, the Sun emerged to shine in glory upon the World.

And the Zombies and the Skeletons did perish in flames, and the Spiders were struck with fear and lost their power, and the Creepers burst apart in the light.

But as the Creepers did explode, the Seed saw that they wrought ever greater destruction upon the World, and so beseeched the Sun to spare them; and the Sun did so, allowing the Creepers to walk in the light.

Now, in the light of Day, the Serpent's power had become much diminished, and it trembled in fear.

And the Seed said to the Sun, "The Serpent is afraid, but the Sky yet turns and the Darkness will restore the Serpent's power. Your power is greater than both of us together, and you can destroy the Serpent before it works such evil again."

But the Sun said, "The Serpent's creations were horrors unto the world, and gladly did I destroy them; but the Serpent himself was the spawn of the Seed, and I shall not destroy that which my child has created."

And the Seed looked upon the Serpent, and knew that this was true.

The Serpent spoke, and said, "Send me into the Nether-World, and there I will remain apart from the Over-World."

But the Seed said to the Serpent, "Twice now you have deceived me; and you shall not a third time. In the Nether, you shall become far more powerful than you are now, and you will turn the abominations there to your bidding, and they will return to the Over-World and destroy it down to the foundations of the Bedrock."

And the Serpent did not deny this, for it was true.

And the Seed said to the Serpent, "I need not fear your power, for mine is far greater. I have spawned an entire World, what are your pitiful creatures compared to that!"

The Serpent became angry, and said, "Behold, for the Sky turns, and the Sun's power leaves the Over-World. Now I will spawn my own World, one where neither the Sun nor the Moon lights the Sky; a world of Darkness, where I will rule for ever!"

And the Serpent gathered all its power, and spawned a new World, as the Seed had done before.

"Look at what I have done!" the Serpent roared, and in its triumph the Serpent sprouted great wings, and took flight into the Sky, which was Dark without either the Sun or the Moon.

And the Seed said to the Serpent, "Indeed, you have spawned a World; but this World will be your End, for you do not know the Magic of the Craft, and you can create no Portal back to the Over-World!"

The Serpent saw that this was true, and roared in fury at the Seed, calling forth mighty Charges which spat from its mouth and burst in the Darkness.

Then the Serpent tried to spawn Life within the End-World, but in this world there was no Life but the Serpent, and so the only Life it could spawn were creatures like itself.

And the Seed said, "Accept your fate, Dragon of the End, for you have made this World, and the only escape is your own destruction."

And the Seed returned to the Over-World.

And the Serpent said, "Nay, I do not accept this fate. But though the Sun is strong, and the Moon is wise, the Seed has erred before and will do so again. And so I will dwell here in the End, and rule here as the Ender-Dragon, and create my servants the Ender-Men; and they will be stronger and faster than any spawned by the Seed. The Ender-Men shall follow the Seed into the Over-World, and there they will Craft the Portal which will allow me through. I will rise into the Over-World, when my time is come."


	6. Genesis V: The Magic of the Craft

**GENESIS V**

 _ **(The Magic of the Craft)**_

When the Seed returned to the Over-World, it beheld the harm done by the Serpent.

The Seed tried to contain the creatures of the Serpent, enclosing them in prisons crafted of cobbled stone; but each night they spawned anew, and they threatened all the other Life of the World.

Also, the Seed beheld the Ender-Men, who were indeed both strong and fast, more powerful than any other creature yet spawned. And the Ender-Men sought to build the Portal to the End, that the Serpent who was now the Ender-Dragon might be released upon the Over-World.

And so the Seed said, "The Ender-Men do not know the Craft, but see how they take the Dirt and the Gravel and the Stone, and move it about the Over-World. And though they know it not, within each of them is the power to open the Portal to the End, and they will find the way in time."

And the Seed said, "None of my creatures are so strong as the Ender-Men, but I have learned from the Sun and the Moon that wisdom is the greatest strength of all."

And the Seed said, "It is the Magic of the Craft which will defeat the spawns of the Serpent. I alone know this Magic, but I can only use its power to create. The one who will face the Ender-Men and their master the Ender-Dragon is one who will know the Craft, and who has the power to create and to destroy."

Then the Seed tried to teach the Craft to each of its creations, but neither the Cow nor the Horse nor the Chicken, nor even the Moo-shroom from the far-off unknown places of the world, could learn the Magic.

And so the Seed came unto the People, and to the People it showed the Magic of the Craft, and the People understood.

In the Deserts, the People used the Magic of the Craft to build great temples, and in the temples they hid their treasures.

In the Oceans, the People used the Magic of the Craft to build ships to sail upon the waters, and they raised great Cities beneath the waters; and the Cities glowed with the most beautiful lights in all the World, that of the Sea-Lanterns.

In the Forests, the People used the Magic of the Craft to build mighty Palaces, where they dwelt in comfort and security.

In the deep places of the Earth, the People dug their mines, and they smelted the Iron and the Gold for their tools.

And in all the places of the World, the People built their homes, and their shops, and their libraries of Enchanted books, and they gave themselves the name Villagers.

To the People the Seed taught the Craft; but alas, the People were divided, and each cared only for their own, and none could learn all of the Magic.

And so the Seed watched in despair as the creatures of the Serpent attacked the Temples and brought them to ruin; they sank the mighty ships and took the great Cities of the Oceans for their own; and they invaded the great Palaces of the Forests, and with the tools and the weapons they took from the People, became even more powerful than before.

With helms upon their heads, the vile Zombies and Skeletons dared to walk in the light of Day, unburnt by the Sun; and the Spiders made their nests in the deep mines, driving the People away.

The People retreated to the Villages; but they could not fight the spawns of the Serpent; and in time, much of the Craft they had been taught was forgotten.


	7. Genesis VI: The Spawning of the Crafter

**GENESIS VI**

 _ **(The Spawning of the Crafter)**_

The Seed knew that the Villagers were neither strong nor wise enough to challenge the power of the Serpent.

And the Seed said, "As there is no creature I have yet spawned who may challenge the Serpent, I must spawn anew; and the one I create must be stronger than all the others in the World."

But the Seed thought further, and then said, "I must not forget that it was I who spawned the Serpent, and in so doing created one of such power that it threatened all the World. And so, I dare not give any creature so much power again."

And the Seed thought, "I must rely not only upon my own wisdom, which has proven flawed; and so, I seek the counsel of the Sun and the Moon."

The Seed used the Magic of the Craft then to create the Elytra, and with its silver wings flew high above the Over-World, until it had climbed so high that both the Sun and the Moon shared the Sky.

And the Seed said unto them, "O Sun and Moon who made the First Spawn, behold the Over-World, where the spawn of the Serpent wreak havoc upon all Life. I must spawn a new creation, one which may face and destroy the Serpent's creatures, and the Abominations of the Nether-World which are my shame, and the Ender-Men, and the Ender-Dragon which was the Serpent. But this Creature must be both good and wise, a true master of the Craft who will defeat the spawns of darkness and yet not fall into Evil as did the Serpent before him. Will you help me?"

And the Sun said, "This creature must be one who loves the light, that he may not fall into darkness as did the Serpent; and his power must not come from within, but rather shall he acquire it through the use of the Craft. And so, Behold! I shall spawn a new ore within the depths of the Earth, and it will be called the Red Stone, and the Crafter will use its light and its power."

And so the Sun spawned the Red Stone, and within that ore was contained the power of the Sun.

And the Moon said, "This creature must know Magic beyond the Craft, for he will be alone and will face many dangers, and though the Craft is the mightiest of Magicks it will not be enough to face the power of the Abominations or the Serpent who became the Ender-Dragon. And so, Behold! I shall spawn a new ore within the depths of the Earth, and it will be called the Blue Stone, or the Lapis Lazuli, and the Crafter will use its enchantments."

And so the Moon spawned the Blue Stone, and within that ore was contained the power of the Moon.

And the Seed thanked the Sun and the Moon for their gifts, and descended upon the Elytra to the Village, and there the Seed spoke to the Villagers.

And the Seed said, "I am the Seed which spawned the World."

And the Seed said, "The creatures of the Darkness threaten the People, and it is not in my power to destroy them. In vain did I teach the Magic of the Craft to the People, for all but the Villagers have perished, and the Villagers have forgotten much of what they once knew."

And the Villagers agreed that this was true.

And the Seed said, "I shall spawn the Crafter, one who will know all the Magic of the Craft, that he may do battle with the spawn of the Serpent and all the other Evils of this World and the Worlds Beyond."

And the Villagers bowed before the Seed, that its will might be done.

But one Villager said, "O great Seed who spawned the World, is it not so that you also spawned the Abominations which now dwell in the Nether-World, and the Serpent itself which now dwells in the End?"

And the Seed lowered its eyes, and said, "It is true that I have spawned these creatures, much to my shame."

And the Villager said, "And how will we defend our Village against one so powerful as the Crafter, should he turn against us and destroy us as the creatures of the Serpent do? Nay, I will not remain here and be slain by the Crafter!"

And the lone Villager left the Village, and it was said that he retreated deep into the Swamps, and there he practiced the Magic of Potion-Brewing.

But the Seed knew that the lone Villager spoke true, and so he said to those who remained, "I will show you the Magic to Craft the Iron Golem, a creature as strong as the ore from which it is made, and this creature will be the protector of your Village – yea, even against the Crafter, should he harm but a single one of you."

And the Seed showed how they might place the blocks of iron, and carve its head from the fruits of the Earth, and thus the first of the Iron Golems was Crafted. And the Golem offered a flower to the youngest child of the Village, and in this way the Villagers knew that the Iron Golem would protect them from all their enemies.

And the Villagers said unto the Seed, "We thank the Seed for this gift, and when the Crafter comes we will trade with him for the precious Emeralds, and so long as he does us no harm we shall aid him in his quest."

And so the Seed left the Village, and from there the Seed flew upon the Elytra to the End-World. There, the Seed saw that the Serpent had spawned many islands of End-Stone, and upon the center island dwelt the Ender-Dragon itself, with the Portal it had tried in vain to construct.

And the Seed spoke unto the Ender-Dragon, "O Serpent who became the Ender-Dragon, the creatures which you spawned in the Over-World threaten all other Life which dwells there. I cannot destroy them, and so I shall spawn one who wields the Magic of the Craft. Between the Crafter and your creatures, there will be battle and death and destruction. I beseech you, renounce the ways of Darkness, and return diminished with me to the Over-World, and help me to set things right."

And the Ender-Dragon said, "To the Over-World I shall return, but not as your diminished servant! Nay, I shall return there as the Ender-Dragon, and with my power I shall become Master of that World, more powerful even than those who made the First Spawn!"

And the Seed said, "Heed my warnings, Ender-Dragon… for the Crafter shall wield not only the Magic of the Craft, but the very powers of the Sun and the Moon. The Ender-Men who you have sent to the Over-World will only serve to lead the Crafter to your realm, and here shall your last battle be drawn. Beware, for it is in the power of the Crafter to destroy even you, mighty though you are."

And the Ender-Dragon roared, and said, "The End is my World, and I am Master here! No pitiful Crafter will face me and live. But you are the Seed who spawned me, and so I will grant you this: so long as your Crafter looks not upon my Ender-Men, they will do him no harm. But should the Crafter challenge my servants, they will show him no mercy; and should he dare to come here, I will destroy him."

And the Seed said, "So be it."

Then the Seed returned to the Over-World, and there the Seed spawned the Crafter, and unto him gave the name Steve.


End file.
